Whispering Shadows
by wahwah445
Summary: A mutant with multiple personalities is brought the the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, and has to come to terms with more than his mutation. My first Fic ( ). Original character. AU where everyone survived Alkali Lake incedent. MxM Gay warning. xmen. x-men. x men.
1. Chapter 1

I'm in a jet. I don't know where I'm going or who I'm with, but I know that I've been asleep for a while. I can feel the grogginess and see the blur in my eyes. I hear voices in the cock-pit and start to wake up. I only hear bits of conversation. "…torn apart the whole town if Jean didn't knock him out", says a masculine voice. "You know I don't like doing that, Scott. I only did it because I knew he wasn't in control", a feminine voice responds. "Well either way, I'm glad you did. We'll have to take him to The Professor and see if he can help", a feminine voice with an English accent. A professor? What was going on? Where these some government agents about to experiment on me?

"I can sense his brainwave activity returning to normal", I hear the same feminine English voice say through the sliding doors I see, now that my vision has been fully restored. I look around and see that I am laying on a white hospital bed type thing. It's like a hospital bed, but has no rails and is in the shape of a perfect rectangle. I also notice that along with the bed, the whole room and sliding doors is white. "Well, it's time to say hello", I hear Scott say. A few moments pass and I see the doors slide open and two women walk in; a blonde and a redhead. The blonde woman is wearing a pair of leather pants, a leather corset, and a furry cape, all in white. The woman looks as though she is a dominatrix. To her right is the redhead, donning a green and yellow ensemble, with yellow boots, green pants, a yellow sash, and a green shirt with a strange yellow bird on it.

"Hi, I'm Jean", says the redhead, "and this is Emma." Jean then approaches me, but I flinch, causing her to look at me sympathetically. "No, I'm not going to hurt you", she says in a manner that one would with a hurt bird. "I'm here to help", she continues, "Emma and I are both telepaths, meaning we are able to communicate with others using our minds." I assume I gave her an inquisitive look, as the blonde woman, Emma steps forward. "If you want, we can show you", she says with a comforting smile. I speak for the first time since waking up. "Okay", I say in a sheepish tone. Emma looks me in the eyes, and I instantly hear a disembodied voice. _Like this. _I look to Jean in amazement and she chuckles at my shock.

"Emma and I are teachers at an institute for mutants, like you" she says cautiously. I give her a questioning look. "You don't remember, do you?" she asks. "No, I'm sorry", I say, shaking my head. _Its okay, the Professor will help! _I look up to see Emma smiling a warm smile at me. "So, what's your name kid?" Jean asks in a kind tone. "Ezrah", I tell her. _That's a beautiful name. _Jean smiles at me. I feel compelled to smile back. Suddenly I hear the jet's engine power down and come to a rest. **Initiating Shutdown Sequence**. The sliding doors open again and I see a man with blue and yellow spandex walk in. I assume he's Scott. "Guys, we're here", he says.

"Well, this is the institute", Jean says. "You already told him?" Scott demands. "Not everything," Emma interjects. "Well we don't know if he's Mystique or another enemy, you put us in danger by telling him anything. Why didn't you keep him subdued?" he has a loud and angry tone. Emma senses my fear. _Don't worry about him, he just doesn't like it when he's not in total control. _I nod at her and smile.

"He needs to see the professor", Jean says, looking at me caringly. "Whatever", he says in an aggravated tone. "Come with me", Jean takes my hand. I notice that her feet aren't touching the ground. "I warn you though", she says to me as one would to a small child, "you may be frightened by some things in the school. Just know that everything is alright, and you are among friends." Her warning makes me a little anxious. Jean pushes a button, and the white flooring to the left of us hisses, and II can see the faint outline of a rectangle. I look on in amazement as the rectangle separates into segments that turn into steps of a ramp. We then exit the jet, and I'm on my way Into the Institute with Jean guiding me.

_A/N: Well, this is my first fic ^_^ please leave reviews and suggestions. Also, If anyone would like to be a Beta Reader, let me know._


	2. Chapter 2

As Jean leads me out of the highly advanced jet, I take note of my surroundings. I notice that we are in a cold, grey cave-like room with many computers and apparatuses. I look behind me and see Emma and Scott get off the jet, giving each other very suggestive looks. I guess they're dating or something. I shrug at the thought, and my hand pulls away from Jean. She assumes I'm scared and stops levitating. As soon as her feet touch the ground, she looks at me.

"Hey kid, I know you're scared, but the Professor can help." she assures.

I tell her about Scott and Emma so she knows why I shrugged, and she shoots them a poisonous glare.

"Anyway", she levitates again and we begin walking toward the hangar doors," the Institute was founded in 1973 by Professor Charles Xavier."

"Is this the same Professor everyone keeps talking about?" I inquire.

_Yes it is._

This time it wasn't Jean's voice or Emma's in my head' it was a man's voice. I immediately look to Scott as if to ask him if it was him in my head.

"What do you want, snitch?" was his irritated reply. It wasn't him.

Jean could sense the voice to.

"That was the Professor." She tells me.

"He's a telepath, like you?" I ask in amazement.

"Yes, he has one of the best minds on Earth."

"Whoa."

As we reach the hangar doors, the slide apart and we enter a corridor carpeted with a green mosaic pattern. I immediately see why Jean warned me. Walking up and down the hallway are people in all shapes and sizes. And colors too. As Jean leads me further into the mansion, Emma and Scott wander off together.

There were a group of blonde girls with blue eyes, all of whom resembled Emma; if I didn't know any better, I'd say that Emma had quintuplets. As we walked by, they all gave me the same look of curiosity, acting as if they were all synched together in the minds. Further down the hall was a girl with insect wings on her back, flirting with a boy with a beak.

I tried not to stare, but part of me was so intrigued. As Jean and I kept walking, I felt myself getting weak. My head was spinning, and I felt like I would vomit at any given moment. Jean sensed my state of discomfort and called for help. I felt myself trip, and I was on the floor. Before I blacked out, I remember seeing a boy with green skin and spikes on his head that looked like a Mohawk.

_A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but I really didn't want to be one of those authors who just writes one chapter and leave the story. Please, please, PLEASEEE review. Thanks again_


	3. Chapter 3

I find myself in a ball. A perfect crystal sphere that is levitating in a black abyss. I see nothing but darkness, absolute and yet completely void. As I watch in astonishment, the abyss gradients from a pitch black to a hazy morning blue. There is even a little mist swirling by.

I see several Random Images and visages through the sphere, almost as if I was watching a movie or slideshow. The Abyss turns from a cool blue into a desolate orange inferno. The random images stop flashing and the sphere moves forward, where a vision of terror starts to materialize.

I see a man walking down a dark corridor, looking over his shoulder every now and again. He has grey skin that has a crystalline glow to it. He is also bald and has no pupils or irises, leaving blank white eyes instead. The man looks around scared, as if he is running from someone.

The grey man enters a room, and his face is engulfed by a look of sheer terror. Another man appears out of the shadows, and flicks his hand. The grey man is put on his knees, pushed by an unseen force. He starts to cry and beg, pleading with the aggressor to let him keep his life.

"Please, I'll do anything!" he begs with tears in his eyes.

"You've had your chances, Jonas", the assassin responds in a cold yet anguished voice.

A glowing indigo sword materializes, and starts to swing down. I look on, horrified, as the sword starts to decapitate the grey man. As soon as the sword makes contact, however, everything freezes.

Suddenly, the grey man looks directly at me.

"You can stop this, Ezrah."

As I gasp, the vision disappears and the crystal orb shatters, leaving me floating into the black abyss.

I awake to find myself in another white room, my heart still racing from my nightmare. To my surprise, I see Jean, Emma, and a man in a wheelchair, all seeming to wake up with me. Jean looks at me and runs over, giving me a hug.

"I am _so _sorry", she says.

"For what?" I ask.

Jean looks at the man in the wheelchair, and he nods. They must have had a telepathic exchange.

"Hello, Ezrah", says the man. "I am Professor Charles Xavier."

"Hello", I respond shyly.

"You may be wondering why you are here, well, allow me to explain", he begins, "come, take a walk with me."

As I walk out of the room, the Professor tells me about the mansion.

"I know you are new to all of this", he says, "but I am a mutant, meaning I have certain adaptations and abilities that a normal human would not. _Homo erectus_ was the species that modern-day humans, or _Homo sapiens_ evolved from. In fact, it is believed that mutants are the next evolutionary step for humanity, hence why some people call us mutants _Homo superior._

"I have a theory of our evolution as to why there are mutants, and yet there are still humans being born. Though mutants are still considered humans, they possess a genetic trait called the x-gene. This gene is present at birth, but usually remains dormant until puberty. Some mutants however, have an active x-gene at birth. These mutants are called changelings.

"Some mutants also have a secondary mutation, an active and a passive. Some also have more than one active mutation, abilities they can voluntarily control. One of the residents of this mansion has claw-like appendages whilst having the passive ability to heal. Ms. Emma Frost, who you are familiar with, has an active telepathy mutation, but she also has the active mutation of turning her skin into diamond at will. Another mutant here has the wings of an angel, while his blood can heal others and himself."

We arrive at a silver panel with a giant "X" engraved from corner to corner. In the middle of the "X" is a blue circle the size of an apple. As the Professor approaches, the circle illuminates, and a bright ray of blue light scans the Professors eye.

**Welcome Professor.**

The blue circle rotates, and it is revealed that the panel is actually a sliding doorway. The two halves separate, and an enormous room is revealed. The room is basically a giant sphere, with many metal plates along the perimeter, and a long walkway to the center. At the end of the walkway is an elaborate desk. Connected to the desk is a large helmet, but that is it. Nothing else in the gigantic room.

"This is Cerebro", the Professor explains, "It helps amplify my telepathy to reach an enormous range and power. You may be wondering why I would need to do that, considering Jean already told you I have one of the best minds on the planet. Well the answer to that, is because though I have telepathy, Cerebro helps me to find mutants."

I look at him in a state of questioning.

"You are wondering why I am telling you all of this", he says in a way so that I know he is not asking, "I am telling you this, so you that you would know how we found you."

_A/N: dun Dun DUN! Lol. So this is the third chapter, and now we know that Ezrah is a mutant. Review Review Review. Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed and told me to put it in the right section. Lo.l Also, there is a surprise for anyone who can guess the mutants Professor Xavier was telling Ezrah about. Chapter 4 coming Friday. _


End file.
